JTPH4: The Chosen One and the Genius
by AK1028
Summary: Two years after having an awful fight; Jimmy Neutron returns to Dimmsdale and the young genius must team up with Timmy Turner yet again. But will Timmy ever forgive Jimmy and what of Cosmo and Wanda? There is only one way to find out! And will Jimmy find out about Timmy's secret? Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 4: The Chosen One and the Genius**

_Two years ago..._

Cindy told Timmy that he could wish for Jimmy to have his brain back.

Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda and wished, "I wish Neutron had his brains back!"

With a wave of their wands, Jimmy had gotten his brains back. Jimmy was little confused at first but he slowly remembered what had happened. He saw Cindy there along with Timmy and his _'fairy computer programs'_.

Jimmy scowled, "Cindy, get out of my lab!"

Cindy looked stunned at this. _'I just saved his butt and he still wants me to leave,'_ Cindy thought. Timmy saw Cindy's stunned reaction and decided to do something.

He faced Jimmy and yelled, "James Isaac Neutron, how dare you treat Cindy this way! She just saved our butts and you're treating her like scum!"

Cindy was surprised that Timmy was standing up for her.

Jimmy was furious and yelled, "How dare you tell me how to treat my friends!"

Timmy mocked a fake hurt and responded, "Oh, yeah. That's how a friend says _'thank you for saving my butt when a villain takes my brains'_ in this universe. Sorry, I almost forgot."

Cindy giggled at this but it wasn't loud enough for either boy to hear. But, Jimmy was madder than ever before. He was about to say the most hurtful words for Timmy to hear.

He countered, "Yeah well, if I had that _'wish'_ back about killing you I would trade it. I would _'wish'_ that you Timothy Tiberius Turner were never born!"

Timmy turned a ghostly white as Cosmo, Wanda, and Cindy gasped at this. Timmy, who had been to the future of Dimmsdale if he was never born, knew the results of that wish. How he knew, you ask? His great uncle, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown, had shown him the results of _'It's a Wishful Life'_: the Darkness would destroy the world and no one could stop it.

Timmy stammered, that whole future clearly on his mind, "Y-you d-don't m-mean that, do you?"

Jimmy answered, still mad, "You bet I do."

Timmy lowered his head and refused to even look at the genius. Cindy could tell he was upset as could Cosmo, Wanda, and Goddard. They all couldn't believe that Jimmy could be so cruel.

Timmy stated, "Then, it's over. Once I leave here, I'll never return."

Jimmy commented, still furious, "Sounds good to me."

Timmy turned to Cindy and apologized, "Sorry that we were such jerks to you and your friends." Timmy threw an envelope at Cindy and instructed the puzzled girl, "Read that two years after I leave, will you?" Cindy nodded in agreement as Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda. He silently wished, "I wish I was home!"

Angrily, Cosmo and Wanda did what they were told and they _'poofed'_ the nine year old and themselves back to Dimmsdale. Jimmy jumped up, tapped his heels together, and shouted happily. Cindy and Goddard both gave Jimmy an ice cold stare.

Cindy stuck her nose up into the air and said, "Come on, Goddard. We're obviously not wanted here."

Goddard barked in compliance and the two of them left Jimmy in his lab, alone. Jimmy had finally realized what he had done and dropped to his knees.

He asked, "What have I done? What have I done?"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: In case you're wondering, this whole prologue can apply to my other JTPH4 as well. But, this story is going to be completely different. The reason I'm posting this is because a lot of people were asking me what exactly happened between Jimmy and Timmy at the end of JTPH3. Well, this is the answer and more will be coming soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day..._

Cindy was up in her room and Libby, Carl, Nick, and Sheen had come to visit. Goddard was still with her and he refused to go back to the lab. Goddard was still mad at its creator for being so mean to Timmy. No one had heard from Jimmy ever since the incident. Nick had become a member of the team afterwards and he was pretty mad when he heard the story. Cindy slowly opened the envelope as she reached inside. She got out the letter and opened it up.

She read, "_'Dear Cindy, by the time you read this letter, I will have returned to Dimmsdale to live my 'life'. I live here in Dimmsdale with my parents and I'm constantly ignored by them. That's why I built Cosmo and Wanda. But, I move on. My best friends, A. J. Johnson and Chester McBadbat and I have been together for as long as I can remember. __I have my crush on Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school who constantly dumps me because I'm "not worthy" and I have someone who has a crush on me, Tootie De Lisle, Vicky's younger sister. Vicky is my evil babysitter who - I swear - tries to kill me from time to time._

_'I also get bullied by Francis and get constant "F"'s by Crocker-even when I'm right! __My life sucks but I thank God every day for Cosmo and Wanda. I did want to give this to Jimmy but I think that this letter is better off in your hands. After all, Jimmy can't stand me because he thinks I like you as more than a friend. Truth: I don't. I really like that you care for my safety and such but there is no need to be. __Don't waste your concern over an ugly kid like me. Anyways, I wish you the best of luck and a lot of love in your life. –Your friend always, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner.'_" There was total silence after Cindy had read the letter. Nick was furious.

He asked, "He thinks that he is an ugly kid?"

Libby answered, "I guess so."

Carl commented, "I bet if Jimmy knew about this, he would do something."

Sheen objected, "Get a clue, Carl. Big headed Jimmy can't stand small headed Timmy!"

Cindy responded, "As much as I want to prove you wrong, Sheen, you're right."

Sheen just nodded his head. He even knew that he was right.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jimmy was in his lab working on his portable porthole that was going to take him to Dimmsdale.<p>

"I've got to apologize to Turner. I've got to," he whispered.

Unknown to the young genius, two shadows were watching him. He finished fixing the porthole and threw it onto the ground. The porthole opened up before him and he walked on threw and the shadows were right behind him.

* * *

><p>Jimmy went crashing into the sign of Dimmsdale yet again like he had done so many times before. Jimmy peeled himself off as he rubbed his head.<p>

A voice said, "O-oh, look honey! It's Jonny Quasar!"

Jimmy spun around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Turner near-by.

Jimmy told them, "I'm not Jonny Quasar! I'm Jimmy Neutron!"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner just shook their heads in agreement both saying, "R-right."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, not believing that these two were Timmy's parents.

Jimmy asked, "Where's your son?"

Mrs. Turner answered, "Oh, Tommy is at home."

Mr. Turner added, "Yeah, Vicky is watching him."

Jimmy looked like he was going to barf. He knew Vicky too well. When he first met her, she threw him out of the car she had at 65 MPH! That's when Jimmy learned: different world, same physics.

Jimmy asked, "And you left him alone with her?"

Mr. Turner asked, "Well, why not? She's perfectly harmless."

* * *

><p>Back at Timmy's house, she was chasing Timmy with her chainsaw. Timmy was yelling at the top of his lungs in horror.<p>

She was yelling, "I'm NOT perfectly harmless!"

* * *

><p>Back with Jimmy and Timmy's folks, Jimmy cringed at the thought of Vicky being <em>'harmless'<em>.

He said, "I'm going to go check on Turner."

With that, he ran off to Timmy's house.

Mrs. Turner asked her husband, "Should we follow or to go to the Cake and Bacon?"

Mr. Turner answered, "Cake and Bacon sounds good to me!"

With that, the two adults headed off for the Cake and Bacon. Back with the two shadows, they followed the young genius to the home of Timmy Turner.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Credits<strong>

A stage is set with a stool and a microphone. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Timmy Turner's hand comes into view setting a boom box onto it. He then presses a button on the boom box, and the beginning of the Fairly Odd Parents theme song plays.

_'Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands...'_

Suddenly, the boom box explodes as a beam of energy hits it and a robotic hand carrying a larger boom box sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron theme song plays.

_'Into the stars; fueled by candy bars; rides a kid with a knack for invention...'_

The boom box then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different boom box appears on it and the last verse of the Fairly Odd Parents theme song plays.

_'It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly odd...'_

The verse is interrupted as a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and continues to play the Jimmy Neutron theme song.

_'With a super-powered mind; a mechanical K-9...'_

This boom box then gets turned into a small pig that oinks after Goddard barks twice. We then cut to backstage where Timmy Turner emerges from behind a curtain holding a glowing wand. Jimmy Neutron then emerges through a stage door holding a laser-firing device. Just as Timmy fires his wand at an unseen backdrop, Jimmy follows suit with his laser and both bolts of energy collide on the backdrop which now reads _"The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4"_. Timmy and Jimmy then face each other scowling before the backdrop falls on top of them revealing Cosmo and Wanda riding Goddard who turns his head to the camera before flying off.

We then cut to a frame that shows half of Dimmsdale fused together with half of Retroville with Beautiful Gorgeous and Calamitous in the middle in 3-D form grinning evilly at Jimmy and Timmy who are looking panic-stricken at them and the situation around them. At the top of the frame in big bold black letters are the words _"The Chosen One and the Genius"_. On their left stands Vicky who has a sinister smile on her face while looking down at Jimmy and Timmy.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's it for this chapter!<em>

_Cosmo: Yay! Fudge head is back! And so am I!_

_AK1028: Ugh, I forgot that you were my sidekick._

_Cosmo: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy had gotten to Timmy's house and nervously knocked on the door. The door creaked open and there was Vicky.

Jimmy nearly jumped out of his skin and said, "Vicky."

Oddly enough, a man was playing an organ near-by. Jimmy had to wonder where he came from.

Vicky asked, "Where did you go, twerp? And why are dressed like Jonny Quasar again?"

Jimmy answered, annoyed, "But I'm not Jonny Quasar and I'm most certainly I'm not Timmy Turner. I'm Jimmy Neutron."

Vicky shot him a glare and responded, "Well, whoever you are, get in here and do my chores!"

Jimmy asked, "And if I refuse?"

Vicky held up two tape recorders and the one they heard Jimmy's voice saying, "Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron and I..."

The second tape recorder interrupted and said, with a female voice, "Cheated on my history test."

Jimmy scowled, "I didn't cheat on my history test!"

Vicky smirked and replayed the first tape recorder.

It repeated, "Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron and I..."

The second tape recorder interrupted again and we hear Jimmy's voice saying, "Cheated on my history test."

Jimmy grumbled as Vicky threw him into the house...literally. Jimmy was not only doing Vicky's chores (which were unbearable) but he was also doing Timmy's chores!

Jimmy mumbled, "Why do I have to do both her and Turner's chores?"

Jimmy was now in the bathroom, cleaning the toilet. He hated it but then his eyes saw the portable porthole. He looked out the bathroom door and saw that Vicky had stepped out. Jimmy smirked and brought out his portable porthole. He threw it down and walked on threw to Fairy World. Again, unknown to the young genius, the two shadows were right behind him but the shadows added another to their roster.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Fairy World, many of the fairies were floating around and such when Jimmy appeared. The fairies that saw him were a bit frozen for second. When they saw that he had no fairy of his very own, they got scared.<p>

The fairies yelled, "Human with no fairy!"

Another added, "He probably started the fire!"

Another added, "Someone get Jorgen!"

In a panic, the fairies started to fly off in different directions. The chaos barely let Jimmy get a word out edge wise.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Stop!"

The fairies stopped dead in their tracks and saw someone coming towards them. Jimmy spun around and saw Timmy coming up the street with his fairies right behind him. Jimmy recognized Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda right away but there were two fairies and a woman with him that he didn't recognize. The one fairy was a baby, the other dressed like a Russian, and the woman looked like she was just a plain old adult. The fairy baby was dressed in a lavender baby suit, had big purple eyes, and one strand of hair. The Russian fairy had long blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, wearing Russian style clothing.

She also has the usual fairy necessities: a wand, wings, and a crown. The female adult was tall, in her middle forties, brown hair, brown eyes, a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf.

Timmy stated, "This human is Jimmy Neutron and he did not start the fire at the stadium earlier today."

The woman added, "That fire was the work of magical arson. Jorgen and I are investigating further."

Timmy finished, "Until then, do not call for Jorgen unless you see a human you think is armed and dangerous. Thank you." With that, the fairies went on their way. The fairy that was dressed like a Russian floated down to Timmy and signed something. Timmy translated, "Yes, Melody. This is Jimmy."

Jimmy waved nervously at Melody as well at Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda's hair lighted on fire as Cosmo turned into Coszilla. Poof's eyes widen in surprise as the woman was just protecting Timmy and Melody. Cosmo and Wanda were staring down the young genius and he was shaking in fear. Just when the two were about to attack, something stopped them. Jimmy opened his eyes and saw Timmy standing in front of him. Poof was even more surprised. Cosmo and Wanda were just shocked. Melody and the woman just kept quiet, both of them saying nothing.

The woman questioned, "Timmy, are you sure that you want to protect Jimmy?"

Timmy answered, "I know what he said was just in the heat of the moment but I know he did not mean it, Nance."

Jimmy questioned, "You mean you already forgive me?"

Timmy answered, "My short attentions span speaking, yes. My _'fairy computer programs'_..." Timmy looked up at Cosmo and Wanda. They were still in their scary states. Timmy finished, "No."

Nance came over and stated, "I think you two ought to go back to your usual forms at least for now. If Jimmy says anything you don't like, then you can tear him limb from limb."

Cosmo and Wanda did as she was instructed as Wanda commented, "Works for me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Timmy's house, Vicky was listening to the weird professor and his daughter. Everything that this bald man was saying: about Jimmy appearing and disappearing like the twerp [or Timmy] was just too convent. He introduced himself as Professor Calamitous and she introduced herself as Beautiful Gorgeous.<p>

Calamitous asked, "Now, my dear. What do you say teaming up with us and helping us take over this dimension and our own?"

Vicky started to answer, "Just to warn you, the twerp is..."

Gorgeous interrupted, "Is a beaver boy, we know. You can handle him but as for _'Jonny Quasar'_, he's all ours."

Vicky smirked at having the twerp all to herself without his _'fairies'_.

She told the duo, "You've got yourself a teammate."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And that's the end of this chapter.<em>

_Cosmo: What is baldy, Gorgeous, and Icky Vicky up to? Find out more in the next chapter!_

_AK1028: Is it just me or is he taking over my job?_

_Cosmo: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Fairy World, Timmy took Jimmy to the stadium where the fire took place.

Jimmy commented, "Holy cow. What happened here?"

Nance answered, "Magical arson. We're not quite sure how it happen or who did it. All we know is that this fire almost took Binky's life."

A fairy called to Nance, "Nacey, Jorgen needs to see you and Melody right away."

Nacey nodded and turned to Melody.

She sighed something to the deaf fairy and told Timmy, "We'll be right back, sport."

Timmy waved goodbye to them and they went on their way. Cosmo and Wanda were giving Jimmy an ice cold glare as Poof was just trying to figure things out.

Jimmy turned to Timmy and asked, "Uh, Turner. Catch me up here. Who is the baby?"

Timmy answered, "Oh, that's Poof. He's Cosmo and Wanda's son. You never met him before cause I just made him after we met." Timmy motioned Poof down and Poof obeyed, fearfully. Timmy whispered to his fairy god brother, "There is no need for you to be afraid, Poof. Jimmy here is one of the good guys. He might not be able to stand me but he means well."

Poof cautiously floated over to Jimmy and slowly the small fairy baby hugged the young genius and said, "Jimmy!"

Cosmo and Wanda no longer looked upset. They actually _'awed'_ at this. Timmy smiled at this but knew that he wasn't exactly out of the woods yet. Timmy looked at the burns on the ground and saw that they were all in strange patterns.

Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda and asked, "Could you guys get a picture of this damage up in the air?"

Wanda answered, "Sure thing."

Cosmo added, "O-oh, we're soaring!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Cosmo's stupidity but Poof stayed next to Timmy and Jimmy. A minute later, Wanda floated back down as did Cosmo and they gave Timmy a picture. Timmy showed it to Jimmy.

Timmy told the young genius, "Just as I thought. These patterns are not random. They are actually symbols." He turned to Jimmy and asked, "Can you translate this?"

Jimmy stuck out his watch and scanned it.

He translated, "It seems to be some sort of warning to the Chosen One. _'Beware of the Calamitous of a gorgeous day and if you are not careful, the future that you once saw might come true because of something very icky.'_"

Cosmo scratched his head and asked, "What could that mean?"

Everyone shot him a look as Jimmy stared to say, "If this warning is for the Chosen One, then..."

Timmy interrupted, "Then let us handle things and you can go back to your cushy life in Retroville."

Before Jimmy could argue with Timmy; he wished, "I wish Neutron was home!"

With a raise of their wands, Jimmy was _'poofed'_ back home.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I know it was short but I was working on other stories. And the future that was inscribed was the future Adult Timmy told Timmy in 'Channel Chasers'.<em>

_Cosmo: You know, you could warn a fairy about that!_

_AK1028: Sorry, Cosmo._

_Cosmo: R-right._

_Timmy: Please read and review._

_Cosmo: How did you get here? (AK1028 and Timmy both shoot him a 'you've got to be kidding look'.) What? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Retroville, Jimmy reappeared and puzzled at Timmy's decision. But, with just knowing that Timmy was in danger, Jimmy decided to get some kind of help. However, that meant that he had to apologize to his friends. Following the advice of Doctor Emmet Brown, Jimmy took a deep breath and headed over to Cindy's house. Jimmy knocked on her door and saw her there. Jimmy blushed at her seeing that he hadn't seen her since the fight between him and Timmy. He saw Carl, Sheen, Libby, Nick, and Goddard there.

Cindy told him, her voice ice cold, "Give me one good reason why I should let you in."

Jimmy stated, "Turner is in trouble."

Hearing this, Cindy automatically let him in. After telling them about the message and the letter, Jimmy was forgiven by his friends and they decided to go back to Dimmsdale after they loaded up on supplies. They not only had to find the Chosen One, they had to stop Calamitous' plans!

Sheen asked, "But, why would Timmy's fairy computer programs want to warn me about that?"

Jimmy answered, "I don't think that they were trying to warn you, Sheen. I think that they were trying to warn someone else."

Cindy asked, "Yeah, but whom?"

Libby answered, "Not Sheen, that's for sure."

Sheen looked hurt but blew it off.

Carl went over to Jimmy and asked, "Uh, Jimmy. Did you ever consider that the Chosen One might be small headed Timmy?"

Jimmy perked up at this as Nick explained, "You know, that would make sense Neutron. The way he reacted to the whole thing is kind of odd."

Jimmy stated, with a giggle, "Then that means one thing Nick. You don't know Turner very well."

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, Juandissimo and most of the fairies had been captured along with their god children. Remy was one of them.<p>

He asked Juandissimo, "Why is this happening and who those two with Vicky are?"

Juandissimo answered, "The bald guy is Professor Calamitous. Turner and a boy named Jimmy Neutron defeated him together about two years ago."

A boy next to Remy asked, "Do you think that the Chosen One will come and save us?"

Remy patted the young boy's head and answered, "I have no doubt."

Beautiful Gorgeous heard this and reported it to her father.

Calamitous commented, "It's probably just a story that beaver boy that implanted into their C Drive."

Gorgeous responded, "Sure, whatever you say dad."

Vicky looked like she was going to say something but she bit her tongue. She didn't know what to do. She looked over at the cage, not believing on so many kids were like Timmy...and most of them had their fairies because of her.

Remy whispered, "Come on, Turner. Where are you?"

Just when the trio was about to capture another fairy and their godchild, Timmy showed up. Timmy kicked the fairy out of Calamitous' hand and freed the godchild. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared next to Timmy's side and turned into light sabers. Timmy grabbed them and twirled them around, showing off his mastery and skill. Calamitous snapped his fingers as Gorgeous went over to him and the two of them started battling. Calamitous and Vicky escaped during the confusion. Gorgeous caught up to them and they transported back to Retroville. Timmy turned to his fairies and they _'poofed'_ him to Retroville.

* * *

><p>Back in Retroville, Jimmy and his friends were trying to get ready to go back to Dimmsdale when Timmy, Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda poofed in. Nick was startled, naturally but everyone else was used to it.<p>

Cindy said, "Timmy!"

Cindy ran over to the young boy and gave him a gentle hug. Timmy let go of her and stated, "I'm happy to see you too but Calamitous has come back here and he's got several of the fairy computer programs and their inventors."

Jimmy stated, "That's just great."

Timmy nodded and added, "I know several of the inventors and fairy computer programs. They need our help."

Sheen pointed out, "They need the help of a Chosen One and a genius. I am the Chosen One to deliver!"

Libby added, "You? I don't think so."

Everyone giggled at this. Timmy just cracked a small smile and just said nothing. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof did the same thing.

Nick turned to Timmy and introduced himself, "I'm Nick. You must be Timmy."

Timmy smiled and joked, "I better be. Otherwise, I'm in trouble."

Nick laughed at this as Carl asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Jimmy stated, "We can't do much of anything until we know who this Chosen One is!"

Sheen commented, "That's simple, big headed Jimmy! I'm the Chosen One and we're going to stop those fiends!"

With that, Sheen ran off.

Timmy faced palmed at this and stated, "I think we better go after him..."

Cosmo added, "Yeah because I'm the only plain idiot around here!"

Wanda sighed, out of being annoyed. Poof just rolled his eyes as they went after Sheen.

* * *

><p><em>Cosmo: I am right! I am the only true idiot around here!<em>

_AK1028: No argument from this corner._

_Cosmo: Hey!_

_Timmy: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Calamitous, Gorgeous, and Vicky had returned to Calamitous' lab where they were doing some tests on Juandissimo.

Remy yelled, "Leave my godfather alone!"

Calamitous responded, "Now, now. He'll be fine once the tests are over.

" A voice taunted, "You know that you ought to know that Juandissimo isn't great at tests."

The trio spun around and saw Wanda there along with Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy.

Gorgeous asked, "How did you get in?"

Jimmy came in and stated, "I helped him in."

Vicky teased, "Look, it is Jonny Quasar."

Jimmy said; furious, "It's Jimmy Neutron!"

Gorgeous lunged at them when Jimmy was desecrated. Timmy pushed Jimmy out of the way and they used Cosmo and Wanda as light sabers. Cindy, Nick, Libby, Carl, and Goddard freed the kids and the fairies.

Remy stated to Cindy, "We've got to save Juandissimo and get that muffin back."

Remy pointed at a muffin that had pink frosting and yellow sprinkles.

Nick asked, "What is that?"

Remy answered, "That's fairy anniversary muffin. It is awarded to a child when they keep their fairy or fairies a secret over a year. It can grant any wish with no strings attached."

Cosmo added, overhearing Remy, "You just can't wish for a better tasting muffin!"

Carl stated, "Then, we've got to get it back."

Vicky commented, "Over my dead body."

Timmy turned to Remy and yelled, "Remy, take Poof! He'll help!"

Poof said, saluting his big brother, "Poof, poof!"

Poof floated over to Remy.

Remy wished, "I wish that Juandissimo was free!"

Poof shook his rattle and with a _'poof'_, Juandissimo was free.

Libby commented, "Sweet."

Sheen added, "And now for the Chosen One to do his thing!"

With that, Sheen ran over to Vicky but with swift kick, Sheen went down in a huff. Calamitous overheard Remy and Cosmo. He stared at that muffin with an evil idea forming in his head. He snapped his fingers and Gorgeous went over to her father. Timmy spun around and saw that she had grabbed Remy.

Timmy yelled, worried, "Remy!"

Timmy tried to go over to Remy but Vicky blocked him.

Vicky told him, "One step closer twerp and your friend here gets it."

Calamitous saw that Timmy was furious.

He smirked and stated, "Such a defiant person. Just like Neutron. You're one of a kind beaver boy."

Timmy snarled as Remy struggled to get free. Calamitous lifted the muffin up and took a bite out of it.

He wished, "I wish I had a knife."

With a _'poof'_, a knife appeared. Timmy's eyes widen in horror as Calamitous stabbed Remy right in the stomach. That stopped Remy's struggling right off.

Juandissimo cried, "Remy!"

Juandissimo floated down in a flash and hit Gorgeous right in the stomach. That alone freed Remy right into Timmy's arms. Wanda gasped at the sight.

Cosmo started to ask, "Is he...?"

Calamitous said, aloud, "This muffin can grant any wish."

Jimmy stated, "There's no such thing as magic, you clown! Now, give that muffin back to Turner!"

Gorgeous commented, "You saw dad wish up a knife that came out of nowhere and say that magic doesn't exist? You really are a dumb head."

Vicky added, to Sheen, "And you think that you're the Chosen One? So not. I've actually seen the Chosen One and you're not him. This Chosen One risked his life for his friends, family, enemies, and fairies to save the world from the Darkness. But, you? All you do is sticking your leg behind your head."

Sheen looked hurt and Timmy was sweating up a storm.

Remy whispered, putting direct pressure on his wound, "Turner."

Calamitous took other bite out of the muffin and made the first silent wish. With a _'poof'_, they were gone. Timmy looked annoyed at this.

Jimmy stated, "Don't worry Turner. I've dealt with Calamitous before. This tracker can find him."

Timmy turned to Cindy and asked, "Watch over Remy for me?"

Cindy answered, "Sure thing, Timmy."

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went over to Jimmy and they headed in the direction of the tracker.

Nick stated, "It seems that Calamitous dude can really get under Neutron and Turner's skin."

Carl added, "Yeah it only be a short while until small headed Timmy and big headed Jimmy start to go at it."

Sheen commented, "I just want to know if I'm not the Chosen One, who is?"

Libby added, "That is a good question."

Juandissimo stated, "Remy and I can tell you."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, what did you guys think of that?<em>

_Cosmo: Pretty good._

_Timmy: I agree! So, what's today's quip?_

_AK1028: It's from 'Father Time'. The whole story reminded me of 'Back to the Future: Part II' seeing that Timmy had to save his family…just like Marty._

_Timmy: I remember that! I got called 'Internet' at the end of that!_

_Cosmo: That was hilarious! And please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Cindy asked Remy, "What can you tell us, Remy?"

Remy started, "Well, let me start with an explanation. In ancient times, fairies main job was to fight not frolic. They constantly battled a strange foe called the Darkness and its agents of destruction, the Eliminators. They were only victorious when they neutralized the Darkness with its natural enemy, light."

Juandissimo chimed in, "Our ancient ancestors feared that this mysterious foe would return; they sent out our strongest warriors in the void of space to illumine it. So, should the Darkness ever return, we would have a shield of protection...not like today's underarm deodorants."

Carl stated, "That's amazing."

Libby responded, "Wait, whoa. You expect us to believe that the stars in the sky are actually fairies warriors watching out for this _'Darkness'_?"

Remy and Juandissimo exchanged glances and they both said, in unison, "Yeah."

Cindy asked, "Well, what happened afterwards?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Timmy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had found Calamitous hideout. Ironically enough, it was a space station in between Retroville and Dimmsdale space. All five of the heroes were half 3D form while the other half was in 2D form.<p>

Wanda moaned, "Oh great. Now I'm both thin and bulgy!"

Timmy shushed her and told her, whispering, "Be quiet, Wanda. We don't want Calamitous to hear us."

Cosmo shouted, "Would you speak up? I can't hear you!"

Just then, robot security drones showed up.

Jimmy commented, "Cosmo, you idiot!"

Timmy yelled, "My line, Neutron!"

The robots surrounded them and grabbed Timmy.

Poof cried, "Timmy!"

Using his Ninja skills, the fairy baby kicked the robots, making them short circuit.

Timmy was freed from the robots grip as he asked to Cosmo and Wanda, "So, is that how he saved you in Abacatraz?"

Cosmo and Wanda answered, in unison, "Yup."

Jimmy looked at his pink hated friend, confused. Suddenly, more robots showed up. Jimmy pulled out his gene splicer and brought all of the robots together, making them overload.

Timmy commented, "N-nice." Jimmy gave Timmy a thumb up as Timmy stated, "I'm going to check around the corner."

Timmy headed off. Jimmy was alone with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Jimmy asked Wanda, "So, I'm guessing this is where you tear me limb from limb?"

Wanda answered, "I'm sorry we've been so mean to you, Jimmy. But, a lot of things have happened to Timmy that made us realize that what you said and the consequences of that _'wish'_ coming true."

Jimmy asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Cosmo or Wanda could answer, they heard a scream.

"Timmy," the fairy baby cried.

With that, Poof took off with Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda right behind him.

* * *

><p>Remy continued, "Recently, about three months ago, the Darkness returned to try and destroy the world. But, the truth of the matter was, it was just looking for a friend."<p>

Juandissimo chimed in, "And the thing of it was, no one knew that until after it was defeated. The Chosen One collected the first wand: a fire wand in the possession of Kiss at MARF, the second wand: a wind wand on the blue moon of Vegan, and the third wand: an ice wand at the North Pole. However, the Eliminators were resilient and even one rebelled against the Darkness later down the line."

Remy added, "But, there is one moment in time that sticks out in my mind."

Cindy asked, "What is that, Remy?"

Remy answered, "The Chosen One forgot all about his own personal safety when the Darkness corned him on the blue moon. He did the most honorable thing." Remy cringed at his stomach pain but he kept going. He stated, "He risked his life for his friends, his family, his enemies, his fairies, and even people he always knew and the world..." Everyone gasped at this except for Juandissimo, who had a tear rolling down his face at the retelling of the story. Remy saw that his godfather was staying quiet so he kept going. He added, "He kissed Trixie Tang and I happen to know that they are together now. Anyways, he threw himself at the Darkness without worrying about his own life."

Nick stated, "That sounds really brave of him. It sounds a lot like Timmy."

At that moment, Remy and Juandissimo both smirked.

Juandissimo responded, with a question, "Who do you think that Remy was talking about?"

Sheen freaked, "You mean small headed Timmy is the Chosen One!"

Libby asked, also freaked, "Why didn't he tell us?"

Carl stated, "I think it was because he was more worried about everyone else to tell us of his moment of fame."

Cindy responded, "You're right about that, Carl. And that's the kind of person Timmy is."

* * *

><p>Back with Jimmy, he was following Poof with Cosmo and Wanda right behind him. They got to the control room where they saw Timmy strapped to a metal table. Calamitous was hovering over him with his daughter smirking on the right hand side of Timmy. Vicky was right behind her.<p>

Jimmy yelled, "Stop right there, Calamitous!"

Calamitous perked up and saw Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof there. He smirked.

He taunted, with the muffin in his hand, "Ah, Neutron, you have excellent timing."

Jimmy demanded, "Let him go."

"You know, this muffin might have bad taste but it does its job," he told the genius with a smirk. Timmy was struggling to get free. Calamitous added, "And with the power of this muffin, I can finally flush out the Chosen One, get my revenge on you and beaver boy and no one can stop me."

Timmy was still struggling but he was struggling even harder now. Vicky had gotten behind Jimmy and tried to knock him out but the young genius was too sharp for that kind of attack. Cosmo floated over to Timmy as did Wanda and Poof but Gorgeous caught them in a butterfly net.

Jimmy and Timmy cried, in unison, "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!"

By that time, Vicky was able to hit Jimmy on the head, successfully. Jimmy rubbed his head.

Calamitous turned to Timmy and said, "Now, you either tell me who the Chosen One is or your friends will pay the price."

Timmy bit his lower lip. He really didn't want to lose Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof but he couldn't let Calamitous know who he really was either. That's when he came up with an idea.

He stated, "The Chosen One was born March 21, 1992 to his parents…."

Just then, a train whistle interrupted Timmy.

Gorgeous asked, "What's a train doing in outer space?"

Ignoring the strangeness; Timmy continued, "Anyways, he also has a time traveling secret."

Calamitous was interested now. And while he was desecrated, Jimmy was getting close to snatching the muffin.

Calamitous demanded, "Go on, boy."

Timmy added, "The Chosen One is…." By that time, Jimmy snatched the muffin and at the same time, freed Timmy. Timmy stated, "On second thought, I don't feel like telling you."

Jimmy demanded, as the villains started to lunge at him, "Turner, do it!"

Timmy took a bite out of the muffin and wished, "I wish everything was back to normal and this space station was in self destruct mode!"

With a magical pulse, the wish was granted.

* * *

><p>Back in Retroville, Remy had passed out due to the wound he had received. Cindy and the others were about to get him some help until the magical pulse healed Remy.<p>

Nick asked, "What happened?"

Cindy answered, "Jimmy happened."

Juandissimo added, "As did Timmy."

Remy whispered, wishing Timmy was here to hear this, "Nice job, Chosen One."

* * *

><p>Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were freed and they gave Jimmy and Timmy a hug.<p>

Jimmy stated, "Nice one Turner. Just answer me this. How long have you been the Chosen One?"

Timmy smiled as he knew that Jimmy had figured it out.

The pink hated boy responded, "Three months and it sure takes a lot out of me."

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jimmy laughed at this and realized something. The space station was going down.

Jimmy commanded, "To my rocket!"

Wanda started to ask, "What about…?"

They spun around and saw the villains were gone.

Timmy stated, "Looks like they flew the coop."

Jimmy responded, "Our turn to do so as well."

Timmy nodded as the five some headed towards Jimmy's rocket and took off for Retroville.

* * *

><p><em>Anti-Cosmo: Happy Friday the thirteenth!<em>

_AK1028: Anti-Cosmo, how the heck did you get in my house?_

_Anti-Cosmo: Your back door is still open._

_Timmy: Ah, crud. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

The very next day, Remy was being helped to the porthole that Jimmy had in his lab by Timmy. Remy had his chest wrapped up and Timmy was supporting Remy on his right hand side.

Jimmy asked Remy, "Will you be okay, Remy?"

Remy nodded and answered, "I'm in good hands with Timmy."

Wanda added, "That's true."

Cosmo asked, "When we get home, can I have more cocktail weenies? Those nine pounds that I had went fast."

Poof belched and he had a full belly.

Juandissimo stated, "I am not helping the Niño change his diaper."

Everyone laughed at this as Jimmy went over to Timmy.

Jimmy extended his hand out to Timmy and said, "I'm really sorry, Timmy. I hope you really have forgiven me."

Timmy took his hand without hesitation and shook it.

Timmy stated, "I have, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled and responded, "That means a lot, Timmy. May we meet again."

Timmy smiled and stated, "We will…through time."

Jimmy shot Timmy a confused look. Timmy just smirked and dragged Remy through the porthole, their fairies right behind them.

Cindy kissed Jimmy on the cheek and stated, "I'm proud of you, Jimmy."

Nick asked, "Yeah but what did that dude mean that you'll meet again through time?"

Jimmy shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure, Nick. I'm not sure."

It wasn't until a few weeks later, when Jimmy returned to Dimmsdale that he had learned what Timmy had meant. But, that…is a different story….

* * *

><p><em>Anti-Cosmo: I'm back and I'm going to recrek havoc...<em>

_AK1028: Uh, A.C. The story is over._

_Anti-Cosmo: Ah, already? Not fair!_

_Timmy: Sorry._

_Anti-Cosmo: No, you're not Timothy._

_AK1028: Anyways, please read and review and the sequel to this will be under a 'BTTF' and 'JN'. Yup. I'm going there._

_Cosmo: And maybe..._

_Anti-Cosmo: DON'T EVEN!_

_Cosmo: Got it._

_Timmy: You really need to close your back door..._

_AK1028: Yeah... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
